I Miss You
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: Ino was left heartbroken by Shikamaru, with only her kareoke singing and Sakura to comfort her. Then, he heard her sing, and realized he needed her more than anything in the world. One-Shot, InoxShikamaru. Dedicated to DarkestScars. Background SakuraxNeji


"**I Miss You."**

**ShikamaruxIno**

**Dedicated to DarkestScars, who requested it on my KakashixSakura fic, "Kiss Me****.****" Hope you enjoy. **

It had been a few months since they'd broken up. A few long, painful months for Yamanaka Ino. The love of her life had left her for someone else.

She cried, yes.

It hurt so badly. She had no idea what was coming. She would've never guessed he was going to leave her. He acted like he was so in love with her, and she fell in love with him in return. She didn't understand.

So, Ino took her pain away by going to the karaoke bar every night to sing. She sang different songs, each one of them about pain and sorrow. Sakura, her best friend, listened. Sakura comforted Ino, soothed her and took her shopping.

That night, Ino went yet again to the karaoke bar. Sakura joined her, and seeing the sad look on her face, said, "What song are you going to sing tonight?"

"I'm not sure. Probably the usual…" She said quietly.

"Okay, Ino-chan." Sakura patted her shoulder. Sakura understood Ino, and didn't pester her; Ino had comforted Sakura through their genin years, after Sasuke left the village.

After they arrived, the place was crowded. Ino wasn't nervous; she was used to the crowds. They all loved her there. She was a great singer, and wasn't afraid of the audience. Once they got there, Ino waited in line for her turn, while Sakura sat at an almost-empty table. She had sat with Neji, and they got into deep conversation.

Ino smiled softly at her friend. Sakura had developed a huge crush on the Hyuga, and it seemed like he returned her affections. She saw her playfully punch him on the shoulder.

"Now, ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Yamanaka Ino!"

The crowd cheered loudly, hoots and yells ringing throughout the room. When Ino got on stage, she saw him.

She saw…. _Him._

She saw Him…. The one that broke her heart. Him… Sitting there with another woman.

She wanted to disappear. She almost did; She almost ran off the stage.

But, this warmth radiated throughout her. _'I'll show Shikamaru I am strong, and I'm worth it!' _She thought with determination.

She grabbed the microphone with authority, and said, "Track number 8, Iruk."

The DJ put on the track, and Ino swayed with the beat. She put the microphone to her lips. _'Here I go, Shikamaru.'_

"**I hate the world today,**

**You're so good to me, I know, **

**But I can't change.**

**I tried to tell you, but you look at me like**

**Maybe I'm an angel underneath,**

**Innocent and sweet…"**

She looked directly at her love. He stared up at her with a look on his face she'd never seen before.

"**Yesterday, I cried.**

**You must've been relieved to see the softer side.**

**I can understand how you'd be so confused,**

**But I don't envy you,**

**I'm a little bit of everything,**

**All rolled into one!"**

Ino sang out loud, proud of her beautiful voice and radiating with confidence.

"**I'm a bitch,**

**I'm a lover,**

**I'm a child,**

**I'm a mother,**

**I'm a sinner, I'm a saint,**

**I do not feel the shame!**

**I'm your air, I'm your dream,**

**I'm nothing in between**

**You know you wouldn't want it any other way…"**

Ino pointed at him in the crowd, giving him the best look she had. _'I can prove it to you, Shikamaru…!'_

"**So take me as I am,**

**This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man.**

**Just to show that when I start to make you nervous**

**And I'm going to extremes,**

**Tomorrow I will change**

**And today won't mean a thing!"**

The crowd cheered, clapping along to the beat. Only Shikamaru sat there, staring up at the blonde in awe.

"**I'm a bitch,**

**I'm a lover,**

**I'm a child,**

**I'm a mother,**

**I'm a sinner, I'm a saint,**

**I do not feel the shame!**

**I'm your air, I'm your dream,**

**I'm nothing in between**

**You know you wouldn't want it any other way…"**

Ino danced to the music. The crowd stood up, clapping and swaying along with her.

"**Just when you think,**

**You got me**

**Figured out**

**The season's already changin'.**

**I think it's cool**

**You do what you do,**

**And don't try to saaaave me!"**

The crowd cheered. Ino grinned, raising her hand in the air and dancing.

"Sing it with me!" She yelled, then sang.

"**I'm a bitch,**

**I'm a lover,**

**I'm a child,**

**I'm a mother,**

**I'm a sinner, I'm a saint,**

**I do not feel the shame!**

**I'm your air, I'm your dream,**

**I'm nothing in between**

**You know you wouldn't want it any other way…**

**I'm a bitch, I'm a tease****,**

**I'm a Goddess on my knees**

**When you hurt and you suffer**

**I'm your angel undercover!**

**I'm enough, I'm revived,**

**Don't say I'm not alive**

**You know I wouldn't want it any other wayyy!"**

The crowd sang the **"Ooo,"** with her, dancing and jamming. Ino laughed, walking into the crowd and dancing among the audience. She slowly made her way to Shikamaru, dancing and laughing. It was the most fun she had in months.

He danced with her, completely forgetting about his date. The music continued to play, even after Ino had stopped singing. She rested her hands on his shoulders, dancing and laughing. He smiled at her, resting his hands on her waist. They danced together, first time really seeing eachother since they broke up. The two 18-year-olds danced together, bodies moving to beat as one. They moved about like they were made for eachother, smiling and laughing for the first time in a long time.

"Shikamaru," she whispered as they danced.

"Hmm?" He questioned, looking at her with twinkling eyes.

"I…" She bit her lip, swaying as she looked up at him. "…I miss you."

"Ino…" He furrowed his brow. "What are you trying to say?"

"Shikamaru," Ino grabbed his face, looking at him with fire in her eyes. "I love you more than anything, and I want you back."

He blinked, face turning red. "…Ino, I…"

"You don't have to say anything…" She murmured, before pulling his face towards hers and kissing him on the lips. She kissed him with fire, and passion, bringing their bodies closer together.

Sakura spotted this from afar, and smiled at her friend. Sakura then spotted Shikamaru's date, a black-haired girl named Kin, heading over towards the pair. She immediately stopped dancing with Neji and confronted the girl.

"Out of my way, Haruno!" Kin spat.

"No." Sakura said simply, folding her arms over her chest. "You're not ruining them again."

"OUT OF MY WAY." Kin said harshly, moving to push past Sakura.

Sakura only grabbed Kin's shoulder, pulling her back and punching her square in the jaw. The blow sent the black-headed girl flying into the air. Sakura "hmph"ed, smirking as she re-folded her arms over her chest. The club bouncers escorted Kin out of the building, as well as Sakura.

Sakura shrugged, only happy that her friend was happy.

Ino and Shikamaru were still wrapped in their kiss, not even noticing the scene that unfolded. After a moment, his arms wrapped around her slim waist, pulling her closer. Her arms, still wound around his neck, gripped his tied up hair. Her tongue brushed against his lips, causing him to open his mouth for her. Their tongues danced together, wrapping and swirling around eachother in a game of love. His fingers rubbed small circles in her lower back, as he brought one hand up to caress her face.

After a moment, he broke away slowly. He whispered against her lips, "I forgot how good your lips tasted…"

She smiled softly, replying, "I can't ever forget…"

"Ino…" He looked her in the eyes, clear blue orbs shining brightly in the fluorescent lighting.

"Hmm..?" She raised an eyebrow, staring up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I'd also forgotten how much…." She bit his lip. "…How much I love you, and how much I never want to leave you again."

Her eyes widened. "….R…Really…?"

"Hai… I'm so sorry, Ino. For hurting you…" He murmured, before kissing her softly on the lips.

Sakura waited outside for her best friend. When she heard the door open, she looked to see Neji approaching her instead. She stood.

"Should I explain now, or can I kiss you first?" She asked, biting her lip.

He didn't answer, only swept her up in his arms and captured her lips with his own in a breath-taking, heart-pounding kiss.

"Well, that was so much fun!" Ino clapped her hands together, giggling. Shikamaru only walked behind her and Sakura, mouth and hands full of bags. He glared sullenly at the girls, and looked over to see Neji in no better condition.

"Thank you, Shikamaru-kun for coming with me!" Ino smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah… You'd better sing my favorite song tonight." He muttered through a mouthful of shopping bags.

(A/N: So what do you think? That was my very first InoxShikamaru fic, and I liked the plot. That song, "I'm a Bitch" by Shania Twain is my theme song for Ino. Arigato!)


End file.
